Parallel computation systems utilize multiple processing components to perform tasks in parallel. Many strategies and techniques have been developed to identify and coordinate this parallel processing functionality. Therefore, synchronization mechanisms are needed. However, current synchronization mechanisms may require specialized structures and operations, which may increase the complexity of the system and/or hinder overall system performance.